<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Pan by vogue91ita (vogue91)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377820">Peter Pan</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita'>vogue91ita (vogue91)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childishness, Drabble, Gen, Silly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22377820</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hai presente quando mi hai detto di prestare attenzione, di non bere vicino ai costumi bianchi?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter Pan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Yabu?”</p><p>“Cosa c’è, Yama-chan?” chiese, alzando lo sguardo dal giornale.</p><p>“Hai presente quando mi hai detto di prestare attenzione, di non bere vicino ai costumi bianchi?”</p><p>“Ryosuke!” si lamentò Yabu.</p><p>Sconsolato, esaminò la macchia di aranciata sul costume.</p><p>“Faccio bene a dirti di fare attenzione quando mangi e bevi!” disse, per poi calmarsi di fronte al senso di colpa di Ryosuke. “Ok, non importa. Sono cose che capitano.”</p><p>Yamada sorrise, felice.</p><p>“Grazie, Ko-chan! Scusami ancora!” disse, abbracciandolo e poi correndo fuori dal camerino.</p><p>Yabu sospirò.</p><p>Certe volte si domandava se Ryo non fosse rimasto il dodicenne sconsiderato che aveva conosciuto anni prima.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>